Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams incomplete version
by The NightDragon
Summary: Obsolete - see the complete version instead!


NOTE: This is only a sneak peek, this is *NOT* the actual story!  
  
Since this is about Christmas NiGHTS, I am toying with the idea of waiting until December to release it. I might reconsider if I'm asked nicely, though. And if I finish before then, of course.  
  
And yes, I did steal the intro from Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams . . . please don't hurt me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, with that said, enjoy this sneak peek of Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams: The Fanfic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The city was covered with Christmas decorations, and people were looking for presents for their loved ones.  
  
Among them were Elliot and Claris.  
  
After their adventure with NiGHTS, the two teens had become very close, and were now shopping together.  
Elliot turned to smile at Claris as they walked, only to find her gazing worriedly around them.  
  
She seemed oblivious to the decorations around them, and the beautiful cake that they were passing, topped with red, white, green, blue, and yellow candles.  
  
"Claris? What's wrong?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was bothering her.  
  
Claris looked at Elliot and sighed.  
  
"They all look rushed. That gentleman, that lady, that old man. Why do they have to walk that fast?"  
  
Elliot looked around, seeing that Claris was right.  
  
In the crowd they both felt that something important was missing.  
  
The streets looked so beautiful.  
  
It was the most cheerful time of year, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to something important.  
  
Elliot shrugged.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a hurry, too? After all, it's Christmas Eve! Everyone's waited until the last minute to buy presents, and now they have a lot of work to do to catch up."  
  
Claris frowned.  
  
"But it shouldn't be work. Buying gifts should be something that people do because they want to do something kind for their loved ones."  
  
Claris noticed Elliot looking away, and nudged him.  
  
"Right, Elliot? Doesn't it give you a warm feeling inside, to know that you're making someone happy?"  
  
Elliot nodded, feeling a little guilty. He had been viewing all this shopping as extra work, when Claris obviously saw it very differently.  
  
"Hey, Claris. Let's take a break from all this shopping and take a walk instead."  
  
Claris blinked in surprise.  
  
"But the gifts. . ."  
  
Elliot shook his head.  
  
"We'll still manage to find the perfect gift for everyone. A few minutes won't change anything."  
  
Claris nodded, giving in. She'd much rather spend her time with Elliot than fighting crowds anyway.  
Walking down the street, they soon found themselves in the middle of Twin Seeds City, facing the mammoth Twin Seeds Tower.  
  
It was decorated beautifully, and the tower appeared as one huge Christmas Tree.  
  
However, they realized what was missing from the Christmas spirit. The one thing that nobody seemed to notice.  
  
There was no shining star atop the gigantic Christmas Tree.  
  
Without it, the tree was incomplete.  
"How can it be Christmas without a Christmas star atop the tree?"  
  
Claris asked worriedly.  
  
Elliot frowned as well.  
  
"Maybe they couldn't make one stay up there."  
  
Claris shook her head.  
  
"With that huge spire? I can't believe that. That star's important, and it's missing."  
  
Elliot blinked at his . . . well, he considered Claris to be more than a friend, but would she be offended if he called her his girlfriend?  
  
He looked back up at the tower.  
  
"You're right, Claris. . . "  
  
Claris nodded, stepping past him.  
  
Elliot blinked as he saw her heading for an icy patch.  
"Claris, watch out!"  
Claris yelped as she slipped and crashed backwards into Elliot, sending the two of them plummeting to the icy ground, and knocking the two of them senseless.  
  
The snow continued to fall silently around the two teens, and the crowds continued to push and shove their way through the streets, oblivious to one another.  
  
Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams (An Adaptation of the Game)  
  
(Coming Soon) 


End file.
